


Solkat Cicada-block

by chaoticprocrastinator (order_of_chaos)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kink, M/M, Pain, Verbal Bondage, cicada blocking, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/pseuds/chaoticprocrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short.  Pretty much pure porn.  See tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solkat Cicada-block

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lactoria on tumblr.

“Sollux, what the fuck? Never mind, I probably don’t want to know. Just hold still, can you do that?” 

Without waiting for a response, Karkat slowly, carefully, digs his claws into the front of Sollux’s pants, and _shreds_.

Sollux freezes. Sparks. Jitters of red and blue rushing to hands and feet to aid his grip on the wall. He didn’t think this through - he’s completely exposed like this, as helpless to kk’s every whim as if he’d tied his hands behind his back. Didn’t think at all beyond seeing kk in that corner, just climbed the wall to box him in, and he can’t back down now, not and expect to ever hear the end of it. Doesn’t want to back down. Does. Doesn’t.

Karkat’s frowning, focussed and intent in a way that speaks more of concentration than annoyance, and Sollux can’t resist that, not today.

His bulges unsheath themselves, reach out towards kk through torn clothing, and writhe - 

Writhe for all the movement Sollux can’t make himself right now and

Oh shit oh fuck oh 

Karkat

Karkat catches them, cages them with his clawtips, one hand to each frantic yellow and

He’s careful, so careful Sollux only feels the barest pinpricks of pain.

“I said hold still.”

“I can’t, kk, you know I can’t, I…”

Lips close around the tip of his leftmost bulge and suck. Hard. Comparatively free, his rightmost thrashes, piercing itself on Karkat’s claws.

It’s so much, so much and so good. Sollux holds still, so still he can’t hold all the stillness, and wails. Every muscle he has winds tight.

Pleasure to the left of him, pain to the right, Karkat tearing him in two down the middle just how he loves it, craves it

His nook is throbbing, aching to be filled, but that’s not going to happen. He’s going to come, Karkat’s going to make him come, inside and out, just from this.

It lasts - maybe seconds, maybe minutes - forever

Sollux shakes himself to pieces, spills yellow all over himself, all over Karkat, hears the spatter of genetic material hitting the floor, but he can’t open his eyes to see, can barely breathe, just feels it gushing out of him

Until it’s over and he’s clinging to the wall, shaking, and he just, he just

Can’t think what comes next and

Karkat pries him free, catches him as he sags, spreads him out on the floor and stretches out over him, the worlds heaviest blanket. Grumbles a muffled “sleep now, moron,” into his shoulder, and yeah

That’s a thing he can do.

Sollux does.


End file.
